The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Verbena plant, botanically known as Verbena hybrida, and hereinafter referred to by the name ‘Duemplavbu’.
The new Verbena plant is a product of a planned breeding program conducted by the Inventor in Rheinberg, Germany. The objective of the breeding program is to create new semi-upright and compact Verbena plants with numerous attractive flowers.
The new Verbena plant originated from a cross-pollination made by the Inventor in July, 2007 in Rheinberg, Germany of a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number V05-4230-001, not patented, as the female, or seed, parent with a proprietary selection of Verbena hybrida identified as code number V05-3199-001, not patented, as the male, or pollen, parent. The new Verbena plant was discovered and selected by the Inventor as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross-pollination in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany in May, 2009.
Asexual reproduction of the new Verbena plant by terminal cuttings in a controlled greenhouse environment in Rheinberg, Germany since May, 2009 has shown that the unique features of this new Verbena plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations.